


Clothesline

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Human Furniture, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve puts to the test just how much Tony's nipples can take.____Kinktober prompt 15: Forniphilia (Human Furniture)





	Clothesline

Tony hissed through his teeth as Steve attached first one and then the second clamp to his nipples. His nipples had always been so very sensitive and Steve had talked Tony into doing a scene to find out just how much the genius could take and Tony was more than on board with finding out.

Of course when he had agreed to the scene, Tony had been imagining a more sexy location than Steve’s kitchen on his floor of the tower. Not that they couldn’t get up to plenty of naughty things in there but it had still been surprising to Tony when Steve had brought him in there and stripped him of his clothes.

“So what exactly is the plan?” Tony asked while watching Steve measure out two lengths of twine.

Steve frowned a bit and flicked one of the clamps hard making the bell on the end jingle and Tony hiss as the sudden jolt of pain.

“You know better than to talk out of turn and you know how to address me properly,” Steve scolded. “So unless you want to be punished for your bad behavior instead of getting a reward for being my good boy I suggest you be quiet unless I ask you a direct question.”

Tony wanted to snark back out of habit but bit his lip instead to keep himself quiet. Steve was right, he did know better how to behave and while he sometimes enjoyed being punished for being a brat, he really did want to be Steve’s good boy tonight. The noise from the jingling bell faded away and remained silent as Tony stood perfectly straight and still.

“Good boy,” Steve praised. Happy with the lengths of twine Steve cut them from the spool and set that aside before walking in front of Tony and looking down into his eyes. “You’re going to hold nice and still so that I get these exactly even now.”

Tony nodded his head though didn’t offer a verbal response having not been asked a direct question. Steve then proceeded to tie one end of each piece of twine to each of the nipple clamps. When that was done Steve took both pieces in hand and walked a few feet across the kitchen to the sink where a shelf was hanging on the wall. Underneath the shelf were little hooks that usually had cooking spoons and spatulas hanging from them but tonight were empty. Each end of the twine got tied to its own hook until they were hanging parallel to each other, four feet from hook to nipple clamp.

Satisfied that each knot was securely tied Steve walked over until he was standing behind Tony, flush against the genius’s back. His jeans rubbed against Tony’s bare ass as his hands dipped over Tony’s hips, a quick grope of his semi-hard cock, and up his chest to tweak at the clamped nipples making the bells ring out again.

“So pretty,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. “You’re so pretty like this Tony. Such a good boy for me. Good boys like to help out when they can. Do you want to help me with something Tony?”

Tony’s mind went over all the things he could think of that Steve could possibly want his help with and felt his cock twitch with each passing idea. “Yes Sir. Please let me help you with what you need Sir,” Tony asked in a breathy tone.

Steve smirked at the eager response and pulled back on Tony’s hips, making the other man take a step back and pulling the twine tight at the same time.

“That’s so good of you,” Steve said as he took a step away, walking over to one of the under storage cabinets and pulling out a basket that he had set there earlier in preparation for this scene. “I’ve noticed a lot of things that are different now than they were in my time and one of them is the waste that people have. Even with your green energy initiative and the arc reactor that powers the entire tower it still seems like an awful waste of electricity to run a drier when someone could just use a clothesline to dry their clothes on. You’ll help me with that won’t you Tony?”

From the basket Steve pulled out some damp clothes that he had run under water to get them wet earlier just for the scene. In the basket was a long sleeved shirt, a pair of boxers, and two mismatched socks. The shirt was hung over the line connected to Tony’s left nipple while the boxers and socks were hung over the right. Each piece of clothing was held in place with clothespins so that they wouldn’t fall onto the floor and get all dirty again.

Each time something was hung on one of the pieces of twine it pulled down from the weight of the clothing and the water it had absorbed. This pulled on the clamps pulling on Tony’s nipples in turn making the genius moan loudly in response. By the time Steve was finished attaching the clothes and moved to stand behind Tony again the genius was panting and rocking on his heels at the constant and unyielding pull on his nipples.

“Give me your color Tony,” Steve ordered.

“Green Sir,” Tony replied instantly. He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to last like this but he absolutely wanted to find out.

“Good,” Steve nodded. “I’m going to work on a few sketches and you’re going to stay here and be my personal clothesline so we don’t waste any electricity that we don’t have to.”

Steve gave Tony’s ass a quick slap as he walked away into the living room where he could sketch and still keep an eye on Tony in case something changed.

The slap made the genius jump and then yelp as his movements tugged on the lines, pulling on his nipples in turn. Standing there alone in the kitchen Tony had nothing to focus on except the constant and unyielding pull on his nipples as the clothes dried out. The worst part was the fact that the shirt weighed more than the boxers and socks combined meaning that his left nipple was being pulled on more than his right one was and the constant difference was eating away at Tony. His fists clenched and relaxed at his sides as the sensations from his already aching nipples slowly swept over him.

Even having been told to stay there Tony couldn’t help but rock himself back on his heels every now and again making the pull worse. Each time he did that Tony couldn’t stop the moan that came next or way his now rock hard cock would leak another drop of precum onto the floor in front of him. The longer he stood there the less time had any meaning and Tony’s entire world narrowed down to the ache in his nipples and the clothes they were holding up as his head began to float away.

From his seat Steve’s fingers flew across his sketch pad as he drew the arousing sight in front of him over and over again trying to capture every last detail. After fifteen minutes the timer he had set on his phone went off and Steve reluctantly set down the paper and walked up behind Tony again. As much as they were both enjoying the scene, safety did come first and there was only so long nipple clamps should remain on like this without risking doing damage to nerve endings in the nipples.

“Check in with me Tony. What’s your color?” Steve asked, running his hands up and down Tony’s sides but making sure not to touch either his dick or his nipples.

It took a moment for Steve’s question to work its way through Tony’s mind but eventually he replied with a drawn out, “Greeen,” that was enough to satisfy Steve.

“Very good Sweetheart,” Steve praised. “So good for me helping me dry my clothes like this but they’re done now so it’s time to put them away.”

One by one Steve took each clothing item off the line and folded it up and put it back in the basket to be dried fully later. Every time something came off the line and the pressure on it decreased Tony whined at the sudden loss of tension and the return of feeling to the nipple which went from a constant dull ache to sharp pins and needles. By the time all of the clothes were back in the basket tears were welling up in Tony’s eyes and there was a low whine in the back of his throat.

“One last thing,” Steve warned as his hands trailed up Tony’s chest until they were cupping just underneath his pecks. “You have been so good for me Tony. You cum whenever you want to now Sweetheart.”

Steve reached up and quickly unclamped Tony’s right nipple with one sharp gesture and immediately wrapped his lips around the aching nub. Tony let out a shriek as blood rushed back to the area making it burn. Steve’s lips and tongue sucked and laved over it helping ease the hurt. The pain had barely begun to die down when Steve repeated the process with his left nipple which hurt even worse from the extra weight it had been holding.

Tony screamed out in pain as feeling was restored. His nipples were on fire and the feeling of Steve’s tongue lapping over the over sensitive and abused areas was more than Tony could handle and he came hard all over Steve working on him in front of him.

All through Tony’s orgasm Steve never once stopped paying attention to Tony’s nipples, licking and nipping at them until the genius was falling limp into Steve’s arms with nothing left to give.

“Looks like we’re going to have to do more laundry,” Steve teased over his now dirty clothes even as he scooped Tony up into his arms to take him to lay down and cuddle.

Watching Tony hold out like that had been one of the hottest things Steve had even seen and he could wait to try it again.


End file.
